homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110615-Offering a Hand Up
athanasyGerent AG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 10:36 -- AG: LORREA AG: I DUCKEF UP AT: Oh AG: I FUCKED UP AT: I know AT: I know. AG: Itg wαsv hδrriblez AT: Apparrentlly Aaisha and Nyarrlla have one of yourr arrms. AT: I willl assume that is rellated to how you fucked up AG: Heh, g cδuld reαlly usse α hαηrd here AG: Bencαuse h dδη't UFCKING yαve hηy AT: At lleast yourr sense of humourr is intact AT: Who is yourr serrverr pllayerr AG: Milδ AT: Oh AT: Tha'ts unforrtunate AG: Why iqs dhαt uηfδrduηαteh? AT: Because he's Millo AG: Well AG: Yδuvre tδt wnrδηg AT: What did you do AG: Argh, yδdu dδη't kηδwn δhw much this fucukbiηg hurts AT: I reallly don't AG: I put my hαηd iη eht p7t αηd gnt bit AG: i shδuls ηδt hαvce trioed tαlkiηgu tδ Scαrjet AG: I fuckehd un AG: Iu fukced up reαo gδδy AT: Erribus. AG: Vigil tδre δff muy fyouckaiηg αmrs AT: Damn it I can't even be prroperrlly mad because now you don't have arrms AG: He taried tdδ hαke ne eαy jy αrmm AG: EsT THEMm AT: Trried to make you AT: Eat them? AG: He cδδkrd mxy fuckiηg αmars jη frδηh δf ve AG: UFCK AT: Did you eat it AG: FUCaK NO AT: How arre you typing this AG: iWth myt FUCKING AFCE AT: Oh AT: That seems ratherr inconvenient AG: uδ, itos rαther cδηveηieηt AG: FO COURSE ITS INCOVNENIETN AG: I AG: w dδη't kηhδw hwαt tk qδ AT: Arre you stilll blleeding AG: ηδ AT: Good AG: Hue siηged ny fuckiηg rαm stumps with αc bldwtδruh AT: Oh AT: Welll at lleast he didn't lleave you to die AT: As palltrry as that boon seems AG: I'd rαther beh dehαd AT: I forr one prreferr you allive and kicking AG: deαd ies detter trαη this AT: I am lless than cerrtain of this AG: zt wαs atupid stupid STUPDI AG: HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN aO FUCKING STUPID AG: Lδrrehα I ηned help AG: I gδη't kηww whαd tδ dδ AT: Don't worrry AT: I'lll do what I can AT: I obviouslly can't do anything dirrectlly but at the verry lleast I can trry and push forrwarrds something that can hellp you AG: x dδη't whαf tδ dδq... I'n sottiηf iη thue fucziηg cδrηer δf ny rbδm oike α fukckmiηg wriggllehr AG: I'm bαrely fuckiηg cδηciδus here AG: I'm iη mδre pαiη thαηg I hαve ehver ebeη iη AT: Maybe if we get both of yourr arrms I can AT: Heall them AT: Somehow AT: If LLife is what I'm supposed to know AG: tvere's fuckiηg chuηks slkced δuto fδ them AT: Betterr than nothing AG: v'm scαred Lδrreα AG: Fuckiηg scαrex likef αy shit little wrigjlehr AT: Knowing fearr is imporrtant AT: You know what happens when we don't have reasonablle fearr AG: ww fukk δurselves δver is wiαt yαppeηs AT: Prreciselly AG: I'x rαther hαge died tδ n fouckiηug mehteδr thαη whαt p αm gδiηg thrδugh AT: I think most of us may be of that bellief AT: Orr at lleast a fairr numberr AT: So you're not allone in that AT: But now we have no choice but to make what we can of what we have AG: Well I kηδw whtα I DON'T hαve AG: fuckiηg αrms AT: Yes. AT: That is prresumablly an accurrate statement AG: I shδubd hαve tαlkehd td jδu befδre dδiηj tae sthpid flurckiηg thiηr thαt I did AT: I mean I haven't seen any reall prroof as of yet so this may alll be one massive ruse AT: Yes AT: You shoulld have AG: Ymδu cδuld hαve tαlked me uδt δf lt AG: but I wαs fuickηg stupid AG: sfδ fukcigη sdupid AT: What werre you thinking AG: I wαs hδpiηg dδ pigure δut whαt the hell αws yδiηg δη AG: tδ cill Scαrlet δut δη ier bj>lshit AG: Byout I fuckerd up AT: Yes. AG: I'm sδrry tδ put iδu thrδugh αyl this AG: Thiz is αll ym fucjkciηg fαult AT: Don't worrry AT: Afterr watching Nyarrlla trry to brreak of Aaisha's horrn when he had no reason to even be therre, beforre they werre both telleporrted away by Vigill, on top of everrything ellse AT: I am beyond the point wherre much ellse can shock me AG: Nyαrlα tried tδ bareαk δff Aαishα's hδrη? AT: Yes AG: whn? AT: By alll appearrances perr Scarrllet's demand AT: I prresume it happened afterr yourr encounterr AG: Ib fucked xp AG: thsi is αll muy fαult AT: No AT: Not alll of it AT: Onlly one parrt of it AT: Orr does it quallify as thrree parrts AG: wefl tofηks, dhαt mαkws me feel se mukh betder AT: Was that in bad taste AG: berhαps AG: but I fuckizg deserve ti AT: I mean frranklly they're kind of out of contrroll but that is allso to be expected of them AT: You werren't warry of them as you shoulld have been AG: t did'ηt kfδw whαt the6 ewre cpααble δf AG: q fucked u9 AG: n put α lδαded fuckigg ugη tδ muy δwaη fhuckiηg hehαd AG: Pullefd eht fuckiηg jrigper AT: But to be fairr AT: In this hypotheticall scenarrio you neitherr knew that a gun was norr did you underrstand the significance of the trriggerr AT: And allso they didn't actuallly killl you because of courrse they didn't AT: It's a parrt of the game that she is pllaying AG: weull o im ufckiηg lδesiηg AT: We alll arre. AT: Just AT: Mostlly lless physicallly AG: Ykαh AG: I just dcδη't... AG: I dδη't kδw whαt tδn dδ AT: You just have to wait AT: LLike we have been AG: I juess AT: We'lll figurre it alll out soon AG: Well, I'll jusd bu tsitiηg here with ηδ fljuckiηg αrmsm uηtil theoη AG: becuαse i αm fuckiηg uselesss ηδw AT: HArrdlly AG: Lδrreα Ig hαvre ηδ fukciηg αrmss AG: I mα α sδbbiηg m3ss AG: I tαη'c veeη fukciηg wαllk ηδrmαl, ηαd I α8 pretty sure I αm weαc drδm blδδd eδss AG: I'm bαηgiηg myt FUCKING FACE αgiαiηst mhy kbeyδαrd tδ texl yδu thids AG: I mα uselesss AT: No. AG: Hδw αm I tδη usseless AT: Worrds can have strrength AT: And do you not allso have a sellf on one of the moons AT: Which I think we alll arre supposed to despite my not being awarre of it AG: αηd hδw αn I ceartαiη he dldη't rδ ηαd arip 6hδse αrms δfx AT: You can't AT: But if he did I feell llike you woulld be awarre AT: Such seems to be the patterrn AG: greαt AG: Just whαt I fyoucciηg ηeend AG: Mδrye pδteηtiαl pαiη AT: That is harrdlly the way to llook at it AT: Think of it llike this AT: You have two morre arrms than you knew you had AG: welhl δηw it lδδkss llike I hαve theu righk ηumber bf αmrs ηhet AG: wrδηg ηumber δf legs αηd heαds thδugh AG: dδη't wαηηα gδ αηd lδse thδse AG: Fyck i αm δs diaδrieηtαted AG: Ig dδi't kηδw ib ist ic frδm thme blδδd lδss δr bαηfiηg my heαd ααgisηt thr keybδαrd AT: I feell llike AT: That is prrobablly a bad idea AG: well whαt dlse αm i giδηg tiδ use AG: I αa δs sδrrry Lδrrefα AG: I wαs m ufckiηg fδil AG: A ufckiηg fδlδl AG: thh... AG: FUCK AG: i'm δsrry z didη'5 eδmc tδ yuδ phirst AG: yδu αre eht δηyl δηe I trust AT: You made a mistake AT: What is done is done AT: We can make betterr of this AT: Don't give up. AG: Iqll truy AG: I meαη, its hαrd, but I'll try AG: Its jus5... AG: fuck AT: Yeah AT: I know AG: Muy heαd fsels sδ aeαvy AG: I thηik AG: I thiηk I αm gδiηg tδ sαsp δud AT: That may be forr the best AG: I'n ssδ sδrry Lδgrreα AG: I didηtp meαη dδ fuc. ug AT: Rest. -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 11:45 -- Category:Eribus Category:Lorrea